From a chapter relating to security printing in the specialist book “Handbuch der Printmedien” [“Handbook of Print Media”] Helmut Kipphan, Springer, 2000, a printing unit of a security printing press with an Orlof printing unit is known, wherein a transfer cylinder interacts with an Orlof plate cylinder and the latter with an ink collecting cylinder. The printing unit further comprises an additional offset printing unit that forms an additional nip point with the transfer cylinder for inking thereof. The sheet delivery is performed away from the transfer cylinder of the Orlof printing unit diagonally towards the back of a bottom delivery tray.
EP 1 264 686 A1 discloses a web-fed rotary offset printing press having four vertically stacked double printing units, which is separable between the forme cylinder and the associated inking units for set up purposes.
In WO 95/24314 A1 four double printing units of a printing tower are also disclosed, wherein the double printing units can be separated at the printing positions between the interacting transfer cylinders for servicing purposes.
EP 0 563 007 A1 discloses an intaglio printing press, the cylinders of which are mounted on three sectional frames that can be separated from each other in order to allow a switch from an indirect- and a direct printing method upon removal of the middle section.
EP 1 280 666 B1 discloses a multi-ring bearing for setting a distance between cylinders, in particular the distance between a transfer cylinder to both a forme cylinder and to an impression cylinder, where the latter may also be movably mounted in the radial direction between a print-on-position and a print-off-position. The transfer cylinder can be brought out of contact with the impression- and the forme cylinder by means of a first eccentric bearing, and the width of the printing gap can be adjusted by means of a second eccentric bearing.
WO 01/83214 A1 discloses a multi-ring bearing for setting a distance between cylinders, in particular the distance between a transfer cylinder to both a forme cylinder and to an impression cylinder, where the latter may also be movably mounted in the radial direction between a print-on-position and a print-off-position. The transfer cylinder can be brought out of contact from the impression- and the forme cylinder by means of a first eccentric bearing, and the width of the printing gap can be adjusted by means of a second eccentric bearing.
In an anilox inking unit of DE 42 11 379 A1, an ink form roller is mounted in a multi-ring bearing comprising two eccentric bearings. Throw-on and throw-off is accomplished by movement of one of the eccentric rings against a limit stop by means of a working cylinder engaging with one of the eccentric rings. This limit stop as well as the second eccentric ring are each motor-adjustable in order to set the imprint width in the two nip points.
EP 1 088 658 B1 discloses an ink form roller of a short inking unit mounted in a four-ring bearing between a forme cylinder and an anilox roller, which, during the printing operation, and timed with the rotation of the forme cylinder is alternately thrown-on or thrown-off from the latter. The nip point between the ink form roller and the anilox roller is thereby to stay in engagement during the printing operation, while it must be separated during printing interruption.
DE 101 58 093 A1 discloses a gravure press in which the printing unit cylinders that form the printing position are mounted in a first, stationary frame section, an Orlof cylinder and interacting stencil cylinder are mounted in a second frame section that can be moved away from the first frame section, and the inking units that ink the stencil cylinders during operation are mounted in a third frame section that can be moved away from the second frame section.
DD 240 172 A5 discloses a printing press for securities printing with an Orlof offset printing press, comprising a plurality of stencil cylinders that are each inkable by an associated inking unit, an ink collecting cylinder cooperatively interacting with the stencil cylinders, an Orlof plate cylinder interacting with the ink collecting cylinder, a transfer cylinder interacting with the Orlof plate cylinder, and an impression cylinder forming a printing position together with the transfer cylinder. In addition, two printing units are provided, the plate cylinders of which form two additional nip points with the transfer cylinder for inking thereof. In one embodiment of the printing press with horizontal web travel, the aforementioned cylinders are mounted in a stationary main frame, while the inking units interacting with both the stencil cylinders and the plate cylinders are mounted on either side of the main frame in removable inking carriages. Laterally moveable inking carriages are further provided for the inking units interacting with the impression cylinder.
DE 10 2005 014 255 A1 relates to a mounting of rollers and/or cylinders, the cones of which are thereby mounted in eccentric bearings that are rotatable by adjusting elements so as to change the distances between the axes. To dampen the vibrations caused by tension channels during unwinding, rotatably mounted support discs are provided on the cones, and support elements arranged between the support discs of respective adjacent rollers/cylinders. The print quality is controlled by a shared control device by variation of the axis distances of the means acting on the eccentric adjusting means of one or several of the rollers or cylinders. The support elements are tracked when one or several of the axis distances are varied.
DE 103 28 801 A1 discloses a device for setting print-on and print-off in a printing press, wherein a middle cylinder designed as forme- and/or blanket cylinder can be set via a cam ring of a so-called three-point bearing. A forme roller can be brought into contact with the forme- and/or blanket cylinder, which is mounted in an adjusting element designed as an eccentric bearing.
DE 26 27 963 B1 discloses a device for adjusting ink forme rollers, wherein the inking rollers set to a certain contact pressure are moved at the same time as when the plate cylinders are set, while maintaining the contact pressure.
DE 41 42 791 A1 discloses a device for adjusting the printing pressure as well as the print-on and print-off position in printing presses.
DE 197 19 304 C1 discloses a bearing arrangement for a roller of an inking- or damping unit that can be thrown-on.
DE 10 2007 009 884 A1 discloses a printing press with a forme-, a transfer-, and an impression cylinder, wherein a switchable adjusting device is provided for setting, via a an actuator device, the print-on/print-off position, and that engages with the rubber cylinder, and an adjusting device is provided that engages with the rubber cylinder and is driveable by a first adjusting drive, by means of which an adjustment of the engagement pressure in the printing gap can be performed. In addition, a tracking system is provided that acts on the forme cylinder, the adjusting drive of which is electronically coupled with the first adjusting drive that sets the rubber cylinder in such a way that the forme cylinder is automatically tracked when the printing gap is adjusted.
DE 197 01 216 A1 relates to an arrangement for adjusting the printing pressure between a plate- and a rubber cylinder and between the rubber- and an impression cylinder, where, for this purpose, the plate- and the rubber cylinder are mounted in eccentric bearings on both sides. In order to track the plate cylinder in a suitable way with the adjusting movement of the rubber cylinder, so as to adjust the printing gap to the printing material thickness, the adjusting eccenters of the plate- and rubber cylinder are driven by respective adjusting gearings via an adjusting screw.
EP 1 724 115 A2 discloses a gravure press with a gravure cylinder, which is inked by a ink collecting cylinder, which in turn is supplied on its perimeter with printing ink by several stencil cylinders. These types of printing presses are used in securities printing.